zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Toxin Tractor
Introduction The Toxin Tractor is a GLA anti-infantry and garrison-clearance unit. Dr Thrax has an improved version of it called the Poisoner. Overview The Toxin Tractor is a light anti-infantry biological warfare vehicle that is, name-wise, a salvaged civilian tractor originally used in farmlands and plated with improvised armor. It has two barrels of liquid agar-agar with Anthrax Pathogens being dormant inside (mostly in the form of Anthrax Spores). The tractor has a spraying turret mounted above the driving compartment which is connected to the barrels via tubes. When the liquid is sprayed and makes contact with a person, these symptoms will appear: * Cutaneous anthrax: The skin will have boils that eventually form ulcers with eschars. At times, the pathogens will enter the bloodstream which will provoke a toxemia, which is lethal. * If it enters the lungs, it will infect the lymph nodes and cause hemorrhagic mediastinitis where the lungs are filled with bloody fluid and can trigger the formation of a Granuloma by white blood cells that block the airways to the lungs and can cause death by lack of oxygen. Sometimes, the victim will develop pneumonia with high fever, extreme shortness of breath, shock, and rapid death within 48 hours in fatal cases. * At rare cases, if it is consumed, the victim will contract diarrhea (potentially with blood), abdominal pains, acute inflammation of the intestinal tract, blood vomiting and loss of appetite. If it enters the bloodstream, the toxins will continue to be produced until they reach lethal levels. Although Anthrax generally only could achieve 80%-90% lethality in 48 hours if untreated, the GLA's own Anthrax variant is genetically engineered so that the spores act more quickly and more aggressively. Moreover, a lot of anthrax are sprayed against a target, so any infantry that was sprayed with it will die by the chronic effects very quickly. This tractor can leave a small toxin spill to act as an area denial effect. The spill also enables the spores' ability to fly in the air, allowing the tractor to spray its toxins into a garrisoned building to poison all the infantry inside at once. It has moderately strong acid to fend off light vehicles but not too effective compared to its hybrid anti-infantry and tank counterpart. The tractor can be upgraded with a repair kit to fix the damages, a new strain of Anthrax Pathogens that are even more potent with their agar-agar medium dyed in blue colour (possibly to avoid mixing two different Anthrax variants when storing) and some explosives to act as a toxin-emitting suicide unit. This unit fits the GLA's chemical warfare doctrine quite well as its main weapon is a toxin-spraying turret mounted on a salvaged civilian farming tractor. Although it isn't particularly fast and most importantly poorly armored, its weapon is absolutely deadly against enemy infantry: any footman who would be foolish enough to stand in its way would end up doused with deadly toxins all over him and die almost instantly, most of the time in atrocious pain. Such a vehicle is helpful to clear buildings or contaminate and area, thus denying it to the enemy for a while. However, not only is it rather slow and poorly armored but its mediocre range makes it highly vulnerable to AT weapons. One Tank Hunter or Missile Defender would be manageable for the Toxin Tractor, but a large group of them will eventually obliterate it in the end. The toxins are also ineffective against vehicles so better not send it against a tank, it won't last long. Upgrades Junk Repair * Allows the Toxin Tractor to repair itself on the battlefield. Available at the Palace at Rank 3. Anthrax Beta (Huchum and Deathstrike only) * Increase the damage output of the Toxin Tractor by 25%. Available at the Palace at Rank 3. Demolitions (Juhziz only) * Strap explosives to the Toxin Tractor, allowing it to detonate any time and explode upon destruction. Available at the Black Market at Rank 3. Assessment Pros: * Terribly effective against infantry. * Can clear garrisons. * Can deny an area to the enemy by contaminating it. Cons: * Rather slow. * Weak armor. * Poor range. * Ineffective against vehicles and structures. Quotes (In English) When Created * Fresh out of the lab. When Selected * My tank is full. * Hehe, aged to perfection! * Potency guaranteed. * We have generous portions! * My own special brew! * Would you like to try some? When Ordered to Move * Be careful, it may spill... * We deliver. * *sigh* Intoxicating... * Running on fumes. * *inhaling and enjoying* * Let's go for a stroll. * Mmm, nice mess, haha! When Anthrax Beta Upgrade is Purchased * General, Anthrax Beta Upgrade is here. When Anthrax Gamma Upgrade is Purchased * The Anthrax Gamma might make it a little stronger! When Ordered to Attack * It might be a little strong… *laughs* * I would like to share something with you... * Don't mind the mess! * *laughs* Try it, you'll like it! * Turn on the pumps. * It may take some getting used to... * *laughing* Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Vehicles Category:Anti-garrison Units Category:Anti-infantry Vehicles